


无垠的幽暗

by 九月初夏 (nineth9t)



Category: 19th Century CE RPF, Literature RPF
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-10-28 04:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20772737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nineth9t/pseuds/%E4%B9%9D%E6%9C%88%E5%88%9D%E5%A4%8F
Summary: 让我的爱陪着你的文字随风而逝。——奥斯卡.王尔德《De Profundis》自翻译说起来其实我英语并不好，但是当我手里有一本《自深深处》的时候，我竟然发现英文读起来竟然比翻译顺滑，虽然有好多不懂的单词和忘记的词汇需要退出来查词典，但是丝毫不影响王尔德的深情于深渊之中娓娓道来。于是我做了一个疯狂的决定：在已经有足够多的优秀译作的情况下，不看译本，翻着词典把《De Profundis》读下来，然后再写出来，复习英语、同时练习写作。希望能和王尔德一起经历一场刻骨铭心的深渊之旅。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [De Profundis](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/522809) by Oscar Wilde. 

> 既然放上AO3了，那就是带有个人CP滤镜的再创作。对一些直译逻辑不太连贯的地方会加入自己的解读，和出版译本出入比较大的地方会在每章篇末标出并加以说明。

1897年 1月~3月  
H.M监狱，瑞丁

  
亲爱的波西：

在经过了冗长的无谓等待之后，我终于下定决心写信给你，为了你也是为了我自己。我真的不想在我长达两年的监禁之中没有得到任何你的只言片语、甚至关于你的任何消息——除了那些你曾经给我的伤痛。

我们时乖命蹇的悲惨友情，终于在我的声名狼藉中崩溃殆尽。诚然，那些关于我们感情的遥远记忆仍然时常伴随着我，以至于我一想到这些憎恶、苦涩、轻蔑的感情将要永久的占据我那颗曾被爱填满的心我就悲伤不已。我想，在你内心深处或许也会这么认为，在我孤独的铁窗生涯中写信给我要好过未经我同意公开我们的信件或者自作多情地为我献诗。无论你选择悲伤、愤怒、懊悔还是冷漠的言语作为你的回应或是争辩，这个世界都将不会知晓。

我毫不怀疑，在这封信中，我不得不提到我们的生活，从过去到未来，那些甜蜜的东西演变成了痛苦、那些痛苦的东西又转变为了欢乐，这一切的一切都将重创你虚荣。如果它确实如此，一遍一遍地读这封信，直到它彻底扼杀你的虚荣心为止。如果你在这封信中发现了什么让你觉得遭受了不公正的指责，记住，一个人应该对他还有过错能遭受不公正的指责而心存感激。如果这封信中尚有三言两语能打动你眼中的泪水，那就哭吧，就像我们在监狱中用眼泪堆积起来的日日夜夜。这是唯一能够拯救你的东西。如果你像我在给罗宾的信里所鄙视的那样向你母亲抱怨，那她的哄劝和袒护一定会让你自满自负、彻底迷失自我。倘若你为自己编造一个借口，那你马上需要再编一百个去圆它，这也不过是做回原来的你罢了。你是否仍然像给罗宾的答复一样，说我“给了你虚妄的追求〔1〕”？呵，你的人生根本就没有追求。你只有欲望。追求是一种理智的目标。难道我们在一起的时候你还“很小”么？你的缺点不是对生活了解得太少，而是了解得太多。你已经把自己少年时代的黎明连同它的青春绚丽、纯洁无瑕、天真烂漫以及无尽希望远远地抛在了身后。你大步流星地从浪漫主义奔向了现实主义，开始被阴沟和其中的生物所吸引。这才是你向我求援的问题根本。然而我，在这个明智的世界里，做出了一个极其不明智的决定——出于同情和仁慈，向你伸出了援手。你必须把这封信从头到尾读一遍，你读过的的每一个字都会成为外科医生的火焰和手术刀对你造成精确的灼烧或是流血。记住神和人眼中的蠢货是完全不一样的。一个对艺术革命的形式、思想进程的氛围、拉丁诗文的华丽、希腊韵律的丰富、托斯卡纳的雕塑、伊丽莎白时代的歌剧都一无所知的人，终将被这世间最甜蜜的智慧所充实。像神的玩笑和瑕疵品般的真正的蠢货，是对自己不自知。我曾很久都是这样的蠢货。你到现在也一样。不要再这样了。别害怕，肤浅才是最大的恶。每一件事都被证明是对的。记住任何你在信中读到的不幸，对我来说将它们写下来是更大的不幸。对你来说无形的力量更加受用，它们能让你像在水晶中看见阴影一般看透生活的光怪陆离和悲惨形状。你只消照照镜子，就能看见美杜莎那张能将活人变成石头的脸〔2〕——你在花丛中漫步而过，而这绚烂动人的美丽世界却永远离开了我。

* * *

〔1〕I "attribute unworthy motives" to you? 直译为“我将卑劣的动机归咎于你”，后面紧接直译的话就是“你的生活没有动机，你只有食欲。”中文说生活没有动机太奇怪了……与其说是生活的动机，其实似乎更贴近“活着的动机”？再结合后面的appetites是更贴近生物本能的“食欲”，我这里把motives理解成更接近精神层面的、人生跨度的、活着的“动机”，即“追求”。

〔2〕The head of Medusa that turns living men to stone, you have been allowed to look at in a mirror merely. 直译为“你只是已经被允许在镜子里看美杜莎那颗能把活人变成石头的头。”这样插进前后文里面其实有点莫名其妙：前文是“看见生活奇怪和悲惨的形状”，后文是“我的美好世界被带走了”……再想想一个人能在镜子里看见的其实是自己，配合中文这边更喜欢说“看见美杜莎的脸后变成石头”，就变成了“你只消照照镜子，就能看见美杜莎那张能将活人变成石头的脸”了。


	2. Chapter 2

接下来我要告诉你我有多么的自责。当我穿着囚服坐在这个黑暗的牢房里的时候，我恨自己堕落颓废。在痛苦不安断断续续失眠的夜里，在漫长单调重复着痛苦的白天，我恨自己咎由自取。我恨自己应允了一段不明智的友情发生，让一段不以创造和思考美丽事物为主要目的的友情彻底占据了我的生活〔1〕。其实从一开始我们之间就有深深的鸿沟。你在你的中学里无所事事，这比在大学里饱食终日更加糟糕。你并不知道一个艺术家，尤其是像我这样的艺术家，一言蔽之，其作品的质量依赖于人格的强化，其作品的进步需要时刻伴随着灵感、学识氛围、安静、平和以及独处的空间。当我的作品完成之时你称赞它；你享受着我剧作首演的辉煌成功，以及之后的盛宴；作为一名如此杰出的艺术家的密友，你相当自然地引以为傲——但是你并不知晓创作艺术作品的必要条件。我并非夸大其词，而是实事求是地提醒你：跟你在一起的所有时间里，我一个字都没写。无论是在托基、戈林、伦敦还是弗洛伦萨或者其他任何地方，只要你在我身边，我的生命就彻底地丧失了创造力。但是很遗憾，你总是缠着我很少离开过。

我记得，例如1893年的九月，这只不过是众多例子中的一个，我租了套公寓，仅仅只是为了能够不被打扰地工作——当时我合同违约，拖了约翰·哈雷的剧本稿，而他正因此对我不断施压。毫不意外地〔2〕，我们在你翻译的《莎乐美》的艺术价值上产生了分歧，所以第一周你对我敬而远之，通过给我写傻信来泄愤。那周之中我写完了《理想丈夫》的第一幕，并且完善了所有细节以保证能够成功上演。第二周你回来了，而我的工作实质上不得不彻底放弃了。我在每天上午11点半前回到圣詹姆斯的住所，只是为了能有一个思考、写作的机会——没有来自自己室友如影随形的打扰，如同那个室友曾经安静、平和一样。但是尝试是徒劳的。12点钟你开着车来了，抽烟闲聊到1点半，直到我不得不把你带去皇家咖啡馆或者伯克利餐厅吃午饭。喝着利口酒的午餐通常会持续到3点半。你在怀特家休息一个小时，然后在下午茶时间你又出现了，并且会一直呆到将近晚餐的时间。你再请我在萨沃伊餐厅或者泰特街用晚餐。通常半夜过后我们都不会分开，直到在威利斯家吃过夜宵后，这令人炫目的一天终于结束了。这就是我那三个月来的生活，每一天都是如此，除了你出国的那4天。理所应当地，我还要去加来把你接回来。对于我的秉性〔3〕来说，这真是一个可笑而又悲哀的处境。

* * *

〔1〕这里除了开头的“I blame myself”译为“自责”以外，其他的“I blame myself”，由于私心感觉“怪自己”、“自责”在整段的情感表达上都不太够，所以这里换成了“恨”，表达那种悔恨交织的自责。

〔2〕not unnaturally indeed 直译为“的确并非不自然”，用来描述王尔德和波西在艺术价值上产生分歧是自然而然、并非刻意的，这种“自然而然”的原因来自前文“我们之间存在深深的鸿沟”，所以理所应当、毫不意外地会在艺术上产生分歧。由于“的确并非不自然”一般中文不会这么说，我在剩下的“自然而然”（感觉不太适合这种责怪性的语境）、“并非刻意”（感觉更像安慰的语气）、“理所应当”（感觉过于强调因果，但是“因”又在上文隔得有点远）、“毫不意外”（这个是责怪的语气了）中 选了“毫不意外”。

〔3〕my nature and temperament 直译为“我的天性和性格”，一般中闻写作相同的表达都会尽量用近义词错开，以避免文字上过于重复（显得自己词汇不足），这里有两个“性”字了，我这里就把天性和性格揉成了一个词——秉性。


	3. Chapter 3

你现在一定意识到了吧？自己对孤独的无能为力、自己对别人关注的极度渴求、自己缺乏任何能够持续浓缩知识的能力——我宁愿当它不存在——在学识的问题上你还没能学到“牛津的脾气”，我的意思是，你永远都不是一个能够优雅地表达想法的人，你只能得出过激的观点——所有的一切，连同你的欲望、兴趣只与生活有关而与艺术无关这个事实，对你的文化发展和我的艺术创作都造成了相同的破坏。当我把我们之间的友谊与我同那些更年轻的人之间的友谊（比如约翰·格雷、皮埃尔·卢们）进行比较的时候，我感到羞愧难当。我真实的、更高雅的生活应该同他们一起、与他们一样。

由于我们之间友谊的可怕原因，我无法言说，我只不过是在考虑这段友谊存续的质量。这对我来说很弱智。你有成为艺术家的潜质，但是我并不知道自己是遇见你太晚了还是太早了。当你离开的时候我的一切才能重回正轨。我之前提到的，1893年的12月早些时候，在我成功劝诱了你母亲把你送出了英格兰的那一刻，我重整了自己被撕裂的、凌乱的想象力网络，让生活重新回到了手中。我不仅完成了《理想丈夫》剩下的三幕，还构思并且几乎完成了另外两部类型完全不同的剧作——《佛罗伦萨悲剧》和《圣娼》。然后没过多久，像是对我幸福生活的致命一击，未受邀请的、不受欢迎的你回来了。我再也无法继续完成剩下的两部半成品，创作他们的灵感一去不复返了。如果你现在已经出版过自己的诗集，那么就能够明白我所说的每一个事实。无论你能不能，它在我们友谊最核心的地方留下了一个可怕是事实。当你和我在一起的时候，完全就是我艺术的毁灭者，允许你固执地挡在我和艺术中间是我人生中最大的败笔〔1〕。你不可能知道！你不可能明白！你不可能领悟！我根本没资格期望你能懂！你只对自己的三餐和情绪感兴趣，你只对简单的娱乐和平庸或者更平庸的小确幸〔2〕有欲望。这才是你的性格渴望的、当下的需求。除非我特别邀请你，我应该禁止你来我家和我的公寓。全怪我没有克服自己的弱点。就是这个弱点！对我来说，在艺术中沉浸半小时比和你鬼混〔3〕十二小时有用得多。在我人生的任何时刻，真的没有任何东西比艺术重要。但是作为一个艺术家，这种扼杀想象力的弱点不亚于犯罪。

* * *

〔1〕I give to myself shame and blame in the fullest degree. 直译为“我给我自己最高程度的耻辱和责怪”，当然中文不会说得这么客气，常见的就是“是我人生中最大的败笔”了。

〔2〕for ordinary or less ordinary pleasures 直译为“普通或者更普通的快乐”，可不就是“小确幸”么！

〔3〕One half-hour with Art was always more to me than a cycle with you. 考虑上下文语气，把“和你在一起”这种中性说法替换为贬义的“鬼混”。


End file.
